Tales of Terminal
by gaskinjalen
Summary: There are many stories within the world of Terminal from the rise of the infamous Shaddolls to the War of Terminal. And yet there are many more that I would like to tell you about. Would you like to help me search?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi, name is Jalen. I will act as the narrator named Rekitrs the Dragon Lord. I want to take this moment and explain how I'm going to write these stories as I feel the structure is unique. First, this will be a collection of short stories that do not connect to each other. Second, each story will be based on a deck build by different people, so at the start I will explain how the decks work so that you may get an understanding of the story. The explanations will only cover how the decks work and not much else. If you want a full deck profile, please ask in the comments.

I hope you enjoy and please, if you have any questions, ask me as I do want to improve on this style of writing.


	2. Chapter 2

King Dragon's Funeral

Deck built by: Jalen Gaskin

Hello. My name is Rekirts and today I will tell you the story of how my entourage, King Dragon's Funeral, came to be. As normal, I will explain how this force works.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a monster that needs no introduction as it is known as one of the most feared monsters in its class. It is said this dragon was born twice, the second time making him stronger. He is the one that will always show as he leads stronger monsters to the front.

The Hieratic Dragons are a group of light dragons with the power to summon normal dragons from anywhere, even from the grave. However, the dragons summoned this way are significantly weaker. They set everything in motion as they quickly call out the key pieces.

Within the world of Terminal many years ago, a group of dragons calling themselves the Hieratic Dragons rose to notification. They showed the world their power to summon dragons to their call from anywhere, even from the grave. However, as mentioned before, the dragons that were summoned this way lost all-if any-power and defense and had no abilities. Worse yet, the summoning required sacrifices within the Hieratic ranks. At the time, no one took interest in the new dragons and left. Soon, the name Hieratic faded from memory and with no new forces under the name or allies to call their own, they were destined to disappear. Even still, one of the leaders of the Hieratic-Sun Dragon-would not accept this fate. So, he took four others with him-Tefnuit, Su, Eset, and Atum-in search of a new power for them to wield.

Eventually, they stumbled across a portal that lead them to the Chaos Zone where the meet the Infernoids. It was the Infernoids that taught the Hieratics how the use the power of Chaos and through this, they were able to summon a new monster: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon. Even so, the Hieratics could not control the power of Chaos, regardless of how much they trained. In the end, they gave up and left the Chaos Zone with Dark Matter as their first ally in toe.

It was then the Sun Dragon realized the best way to get stronger was to perfect their own power. So the Hieratic went in search of masters of summoning dragons and eventually came to the Mausoleum of White. Here, a group worship the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and train in the art of calling him to them. The Hieratics asked the residence at the Mausoleum if they would teach them how to do what they do, and while many disagreed, the Maiden volunteered.

Time went by and no progress was made; the dragons that were summoned were still weak. But the Maiden noticed how quickly they could summon the dragons and came up with an idea. She told the Hieratics about another form of Blue-Eyes that required two of the dragons to be present. On the first attempt, the beast was summoned and, with the power of the Sun Dragon, was tamed under the Hieratics control. Seeing this in amazement, the Maiden continued to test them by summoning other dragons and each time they succeeded. Once the test were done, the Maiden left them having nothing left to teach.

They had only gotten stronger since then, but their names have remained where they were. Maybe I can change that.


End file.
